Arising Flames
by Home And Charmed
Summary: PG13 on the safe side,this is a TaraFred fic.
1. Reunion

Note: This is an Angel/Buffy Crossover, This is set in season 3 of Angel. And for Buffy is set in Season 6, after Buffy is alive.

**Note2: This is set after Connor returns from the other dimension but anything after that didn't happen. Also Willow and Tara never broke up, and if Conner had came in Angel after Tara was killed, well that never happened either so it fits in the story.**

**Pairings: Gunn/Fred, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, **

**Future Pairings: Fred/Tara/Gunn, Dawn/Connor. **

**Arising Flames**

**Summary: After a recurring dream about someone she once knew, Tara sets out to find a friend that was long lost. But as time draws closer Tara fears she lost the one who was her old flame!. But when the Scooby gang meets with the fang gang, Tara finds the very person she looking for is with Angel and co.**

**Things become even more complicated when Tara finds out Willow had already knew Fred from her last visit to Angel.**

**Tara kept twisting and turning in her bed, one face haunting her dreams night after night. It started about a week and half ago when she was reminded painfully of her old girlfriend in one of the pictures that she never shown to the others, especially to Willow.**

**The dream was complex, The dream seemed to be in some hell dimension and her girlfriend was some sort of Cow slave.**

**And then some man was leaning over her, tall and dark with spiked her, for some reason Tara kept thinking it was Buffy's ex Angel, and she could swear she saw Xander's ex Cordelia as well.**

**But she knew that was impossible, they had nothing to do with the girl.**

**Tara still remembered the name clearly in her head. Fred. Winifred Burkle.**

"**Baby, come back to me" a voice said in her head.**

"**Fred?" Tara quietly said. "No, Willow" Willow replied next to her but Tara didn't awake. Instead the dream changed, Fred was still there.**

**A black guy was behind her with a crossbow, and a demon was charging right at Fred with a sword.**

"**Help!" Fred screamed.**

"**Fred! No!" Tara screamed.**

**  
"Fred!" Angel yelled as the demon charged at Fred.**

**In quick motion Angel jumped in between Fred and the demon and grabbed the sword.**

"**Sorry, but no luck" Angel smirked, he punched the horned gray demon and kicked him. The sword dropped.**

'**Arg!" The demon yelled, Gunn pushed Fred behind him and shot the arrow in the demon's guts.**

**Before the demon could recover Gunn slammed the edge of his crossbow on the demon head then twisted his head off.**

"**Good save" Cordelia said coming down along with Connor, Lorne and Wesley following her.**

"**Well, nobody messes with my girl" Gunn replied.**

"**So, are we off to visit Sunndydale?" Cordelia asked**

"**Yeah, everyone got there stuff lets go then" Angel replied. Everyone started picking some things up and started for the door.**

"**Why are we going there again?" Fred asked.**

"**Just for a visit, nothing wrong with that" Angel replied. Fred nodded her head and picked her stuff up and followed the others out. Somehow, she had a feeling she left something behind very precious to her before going to LA and getting sucked into Pylea.**

**The Scooby gang was gathered around in the Magic Box, after Tara explained to them about her dreams, Giles had decided to research on it as it could mean something.**

"**Was there anything else in the dreams?" Giles asked Tara, the group was around the table, aleast some of them were. Tara and Willow sat next to each other on one side while Xander and Anya sat on the next side.**

**Buffy and Dawn sat on the stairs while Giles was standing up looking in books.**

**Spike was standing behind the counter looking at shelfs.**

"**There not much else, I can't remember all of them" Tara replied,**

"**Who's was the girl, maybe we can figure it out" Xander replied.**

"**Um.. well she was my girlfriend before she disappeared, she had some errands in LA to do but she never came back" Tara replied, not once had she looked at Willow while saying this.**

"**LA?, oh right I forgot to tell you that Angel and company are coming just for a visit" Buffy suddenly spoke up.**

"**Oh, that good" Giles replied.**

"**How did you cope?" Willow asked**

"**Oh, fine I said it was okay, I would like to see the old gang, even the new extras" Buffy replied.**

"**Not you, Tara" Willow said.**

'**Oh right, sorry" Buffy replied**

"**Tara?" Willow asked, Tara turned around and looked into Willow's green eyes.**

"**I think she had left me, but it was hard, she been gone for five years" Tara replied.**

"**That long, I am surprised you didn't call me for vengeance" Anya said.**

"**I wanted to, but somewhere inside me something told me she didn't leave me" Tara said.**

"**And you should always trust your instincts" Dawn replied. Tara smiled at the teen.**

"**Well, I do some more research on it, but it could mean she in danger" Giles replied.**

"**Why didn't you tell me this?" Willow asked**

"**I was afraid to tell you" Tara replied.**

'**Hey baby, you can trust me, you know that" Willow replied, Tara stiffly nodded her head.**

"**Hey, and I promise to keep you happy and I am going to find your friend" Willow replied.**

"**Maybe I should tell Angel to turn around and find this girl" Buffy suggested**

'**That a good idea" Giles replied.**

'**Come, Tara we tell Angel to look for them and describe her for him" Buffy replied taking Tara to the phone which was on the counter.**

"**Make sure you don't use it too long, don't want bills you know" Anya replied.**

**As the group got into the car Angel's phone started ringing.**

"**Hello?" Angel said**

"**Hi Angel, its me Buffy, I need a favor" she asked.**

**Angel listened to her and then replied "Okay, I tell Fred and Gunn to take care of it" Angel replied. The two exchanged goodbyes then hang up. Angel turned to Gunn and Fred and told them the situation, the two nodded and went off. **

"**So, we are looking for a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and glasses are we?" Gunn asked.**

"**Yeah, that was the description" Fred replied as the two walked down the street, Angel took their stuff so when they finished they didn't have to worry about it.**

**Gunn stopped and stared at Fred. "Fred, they said the height and the weight too" he replied. Fred turned around with a confused look on her face.**

'**So?" Fred asked**

"**This girl is looking for you" Gunn replied.**

"**Yeah, you right, what was her name again?" Fred asked.**

"**Tara" Gunn replied, suddenly Fred was hit with memories of an old flame of hers.**

_Two girls, one with blonde hair and stuttered when she talked, and a brown hair girl who was really shy were making out on a bench, their lips smacking._

_Fred pulled back and glazed into the blue eyes belonging to Tara Mcclay. "I-I love you" Tara stuttered. "I love you even more" Fred said quietly, both of the girls smiled at each other. Brown eyes mixing with Blue._

"_You are so beautiful, I don't know what I would do without you" Fred replied._

"_M-Me N-either, I loved you since our eyes met" Tara said. Once again the two glazed at one another, admiring each other beauty._

"_Fred, come back to me babe" Tara said in a male voice._

"_What" Fred asked._

"_Fred!" Tara said grabbing her shoulders. The beautiful image of Tara faded into a handsome black guy, Gunn._

"Oh, Gunn," Fred said breaking into tears.

"Oh Willow!, what if I lost her" Tara sobbed on Willow's shoulder.

Buffy leaned to Tara, "No, Tara you haven't lost her and I promise.."

"That we will find her" a voice irrupted Buffy, the three looked in the doorway and Angel and company stood there.

"Angel, welcome back" Buffy replied.

"Really?" Tara asked looked up.

'Yes, even if we have to kill every demon to get to her" Angel replied.

"Hey dead boy, whatcha been up to?" Xander replied

'I told you to stop calling me that" Angel scolded.

"Dead Boy?" Connor asked amused.

"**That what Xander called Angel" Cordelia said to him.**

"**Thought there were more of you?" Anya asked.**

'**Oh there is, Gunn and Fred are looking for Tara's girl thought" Wesley replied.**

"**Wesley, nice to see you again" Giles replied**

"**Rupert, good to see you as well" Wesley replied.**

"**Angel, nice to see you here again" Spike spoke up.**

'**So, Cordelia, how are things?" Xander asked.**

"**Good, you?" Cordelia asked**

"**We are getting Married" Anya said putting her arm around Xander and giving Cordy a look.**

"**Don't worry, not here to take your boyfriend, surprise he hasn't gone back to Willow yet" Cordelia said.**

"**Hey, right here and I am gay" Willow spoke up before any of the three could argue.**

**Connor looked over at Dawn sitting at the stairs and admired her that instant, Dawn looked at him and the two quickly looked away blushing.**

"**Is it just me to did everything become tense?" Tara asked**

"**History problems" Dawn said to her.**

"**Hey!" Angel, Cordelia, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, Spike and Wesley all exclaimed.**

"**What, that the truth" Dawn said smiling.**

**Connor moved from his spot and stood next to the other teen.**

"**So, a key?, how that working out?" Connor said coolly.**

"**Okay since now I don't open anything" Dawn replied flirting. "How is a spawn of two vampires working out?" Dawn asked**

"**Okay, have super strength" Connor replied.**

**Buffy and Angel both looked at each other and tried to hide their laugh.**

'**What?" Dawn and Connor asked at the same time.**

"**I need her now, I can't live on knowing she possible gone" Tara said softly bringing everyone back to earth on why they were here.**

"**Well, we start researching now shall we, Giles?" Wesley asked "care to tell me what you got?".**

"**Uh yeah, well I was looking at some hell demon dimension and came across one called Pylea" Giles said.**

"**It meant to be some.." Giles trailed off, the fang gang except Connor had frozen at the word Pylea.**

"**Pylea?" Cordelia gulped.**

"**Pylea?, LA?, Tara is their any chance that this girl was a science type?" Angel asked.**

"**Yeah, she was, she went to the library in LA to look at some stuff" Tara replied.**

"**Dad, isn't that where.." Connor asked, it finally dawning on him.**

**Then the gang said one word that jerked Tara's attention.**

"**Fred!" the entire gang said.**

"**Winifred?" Willow asked.**

"**Wait, you know who she is?" Tara asked**

"**You know her?" Cordelia asked.**

**Taking a double back Tara leaped from her chair and turned to Willow. 'You knew who she was and didn't tell me!" Tara asked.**

"**Not at the time" Willow said.**

**Tara stared at the fang gang and Willow, unbelieving that they knew who she was.**

"**I can't believe this, you knew who she was" Tara asked.**

"**We didn't know" Angel replied.**

"**That a load of bloody crap, I said her name, and to Willow as well" Tara yelled shocking everyone.**

"**Hey, when did you become British" Spike asked**

"**Shut up Spike!" Tara snapped. Spike was taken aback.**

"**Tara, we didn't know" Cordelia tried to say but Tara wouldn't hear it.**

"**Here I am trying to convince myself she is alive thought she worked with you!" Tara said.**

'**But we didn't know she was gay" Wesley replied.**

"**How couldn't of you know she was Gay, isn't she dating any girls" Tara asked.**

"**Um, actually she dating a guy named Gunn" Connor replied.**

"**you know what, Dawn right, you got problems" Anya spoke up.**

'**So do you" Cordelia snapped at Anya.**

**  
"Hey, watch it" Anya snarled.**

"**That all you can do" Cordelia laughed.**

"**Enough, no fighting please" Buffy spoke up.**

"**And I thought we were weird" Xander said.**

"**Tara?" a voice said behind the gang. Everyone turned there attention to a girl and a guy.**

"**Winifred" Tara replied.**

**A/N, so how was that? Good, sorry if it was short but I wanted to leave you on a Cliffhanger. I will start on the next chapter now but it should be longer.**


	2. Love is never easy

Note: This is an Angel/Buffy Crossover, This is set in season 3 of Angel. And for Buffy is set in Season 6, after Buffy is alive.

**Note2: This is set after Connor returns from the other dimension but anything after that didn't happen. Also Willow and Tara never broke up, and if Conner had came in Angel after Tara was killed, well that never happened either so it fits in the story.**

**Pairings: Gunn/Fred, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, **

**Future Pairings: Fred/Tara/Gunn, Dawn/Connor, A Possible Gunn/Willow as well.**

**Arising Flames**

**Summary: After a recurring dream about someone she once knew, Tara sets out to find a friend that was long lost. But as time draws closer Tara fears she lost the one who was her old flame!. But when the Scooby gang meets with the fang gang, Tara finds the very person she looking for is with Angel and co.**

**Things become even more complicated when Tara finds out Willow had already knew Fred from her last visit to Angel.**

Tara and Fred stood across from each other, not believing their eyesight.

**Then Tara and Fred ran to each other and embraced into a kiss much to Willow and Gunn dismay.**

"**Tara!" Willow said shocked**

"**Fred!" Gunn said also shocked but the two girls were in their own worlds.**

**Fred kept on kissing Tara, all of these five years in Pylea, the pain it had caused to separate her and Tara and make her forget.**

"**I finally find you" Tara said looking into Fred's eyes.**

"**And I have found you" Fred said, the two held each other, forgetting where they were.**

**Gunn was resisting himself to pull Tara away and punch and do god knows what else.**

**Willow was also resisting, trying to not let the magic boiling in her blood to come out and destroy Fred.**

**Dawn got up and smiled, Connor did the same but both wiped it off when they realized what they were doing.**

"**I thought you left me" Tara said.**

"**No, never I was sucked into Pylea" Fred said**

'**But I am here now and I am never leaving" she reassured Tara.**

"**Tara?, is this your girlfriend?" Dawn asked.**

"**Fred, since when were you gay" Connor also asked.**

**The two finally came back to reality and realized what they had done.**

"**Mind me but what are you doing" Gunn asked, almost angry.**

"**I am so sorry" Tara started to say**

"**Shut up!" Gunn snapped at Tara.**

"**How, How could you do this to me" Willow said, half upset, half angry.**

"**Willow, I didn't mean" Fred was about to say.**

"**Shut up, stop talking" Willow shouted getting angry.**

**Willow and Gunn then decided to attack the two girls but Buffy and Angel were quicker, Angel grabbed Gunn while Buffy grabbed Willow.**

"**Willow hang on" Buffy said trying to calm her down,**

"**Come on Gunn, hurting Fred's girlfriend isn't going to do anything" Angel said.**

"**Angel, Buffy, be careful they got vengeance inside them" Anya said.**

"**Gunn, please don't do this, you don't want to" Fred said.**

"**Get the hell away from her" Gunn growled.**

"**Tara, Fred, I think its best you two take off now" Buffy advised the girls.**

'**I loved you and took care of you, I was willing to give up my life for you and this is how you repay me?" Willow cried.**

**Dawn and Connor decided it was time for them to step in, Dawn stood in between the angry Willow and Tara and Connor stood in front of a raged Gunn and Fred.**

"**Willow, this isn't right, you don't want to do this" Dawn said.**

"**Gunn, no you hurt Tara and you won't able to live with yourself.**

**The others had moved over next to Cordelia and watched the scene.**

"**Fred, lets get the hell out of here" Tara said, she didn't want to leave Willow but with Willow like that Tara felt she didn't have a choice, neither did Fred.**

"**Okay, count of 3, 1" Fred said**

"**2" Tara said getting ready**

'**Now!" Fred said, Tara turned about but Gunn had gotten there first, he had elbowed Angel and went straight at Tara and took her by the throat.**

"**Gunn!" Fred scolded but her own life was in danger, Willow had used a barrier to knock Buffy off and attack Fred, knocking her down and threatened with a glowing ball.**

**Just as Gunn got ready to rip Tara's head off, Connor had come to the rescue hitting Gunn on the head knocking him out.**

**Dawn grabbed a totem on one of the shelves and knocked Willow out and saying sorry.**

"**Lets go" Connor said grabbing Tara, Dawn grabbed a confused Fred and the four ran out of the shop.**

'**Aleast nothing broken" Anya said.**

'**Is that all you care about, the shop" Cordelia asked.**

"**Like you Cordelia, you cared about yourself" Buffy irrupted before an argument could start.**

"**Well, aleast they be safe" Spike said.  
**

"**For now" Wesley replied, without knowing it a growl come out and everyone turned to him.**

"**Do we need to knock you out as well" Cordelia said.**

"**What do we do about them?" Giles asked.**

"**Leave them, we got other things to worry about" Buffy replied.**

'**Like what?" Angel asked.**

"**Like the Nerd trio" Buffy said.**

"**Hopefully they will come around" Giles said.**

'**Hopefully" Wesley said.**

'**Well I be going now, nothing much here" Spike said grabbing his coat and running outside.**

**Tara, Fred, Dawn and Connor entered a crypt, **

"**This should be safe for now" Dawn replied.**

"**Are you sure there no vamps nesting here" Connor asked**

"**Oh, no this is Spike crypt" Dawn replied.**

**Fred sat on a large concrete coffin like thing.**

'**I can't believe they did that" Fred said.**

"**Love can do that" Dawn and Connor said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed.**

**The two laughed until they found each other kissing.**

**Fred and Tara watched in amusement as the romance that was perking around the two teens was quickly blossoming.**

**Fred and Tara looked at each other, they had lost so many years together and were finally reunited, thought it didn't last long.**

"**Bloody hell" a voice said jerking Tara's and Fred's attention, Connor and Dawn were too busy to notice.**

"**Spike" Tara said as the bleached blonde vamp entered.**

'**Oh, so this is where you run off to huh, little niblet?" Spike asked seeing her kissing.**

**Dawn broke up the kiss and blushed as she looked at Spike.**

"**The others, they aren't following right?" Tara asked.**

"**Who, you mean Red and Gunn? No I just decided to go home" Spike replied.**

"**I hope its okay to crash here for awhile, just until Willow and Gunn calms down" Dawn said**

"**Its fine by me, just don't do anything stupid" Spike replied.**

"**Are you a vampire with a soul?" Connor asked**

"**A s-soul? No I am actually supposed to be the big bad" Spike replied.**

"**Spike has a chip in his head, he can't hurt any living thing or the chip sets off and he in pain" Dawn explained, Connor nodded his head looking at Spike. Fred looked at Tara then Spike as well.**

"**Yes, but I still do evil" Spike said in a tone. Fred and Connor smiled at the corner of their mouths.**

'**Could you aleast of have some sort of shudder or something" Spike asked**

"**Yes, I am terrified Spike" Fred said.**

**Willow and Gunn woke up in the training room of the Magic Box.**

"**Ow, my head" Willow groaned**

'**Ditto" Gunn replied rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**Oh my god!" they both exclaimed realizing what they had done, or almost done, the two ran up to the main room to find the gang, all but minus five.**

"**Where's Fred?" Gunn asked as Willow asked for Tara.**

'**They are safe, Dawn and Connor took them somewhere until you calmed down" Buffy replied.**

"**I don't know what came over me" Willow said quietly.**

"**Sorry Angel, I shouldn't of lashed out like that" Gunn replied.**

"**Well you are okay now, I will go find them bring them back just as long as you don't go bad on them" Buffy said.**

'**I promise" Willow and Gunn said at the same time.**

"**Hey, Wesley how come you didn't go all bad when Fred and Tara kissed" Anya asked.**

"**Wait, Wes has a crush on Fred?" Gunn asked.**

**Wesley looked at Giles then Gunn, he was standing next to Giles look at some books. "Yes but its just a crush, nothing more, beside Fred is already taken and is gay, I don't think I have a chance between you and Tara" Wesley replied.**

'**That better be all" Gunn growled**

"**Hey, what did I just say" Buffy replied,**

"**Sorry" Gunn said.**

'**Good, now I am going" Buffy replied walking out.**

'**Well, aleast only two people like Tara" Willow said.**

"**How you know that?" Xander asked**

"**Xander!" Anya exclaimed hitting him on the arm.**

"**But of course I am with you and Tara's is gay" Xander said noticing the looks Anya and Willow gave him.**

"**Gotta admit, Tara is cute" Wesley replied.**

"**Not helping" Willow said with a stern face.**

"**But I have my sights on Fred" Wesley said**

"**Not helping there as well" Gunn said.**

"**But Fred is all Gunn" Wesley said.**

"**Gotta admit thought, you are handsome Gunn" Anya said as Wesley replied "You are cuter thought Willow", this time it was Willow's and Gunn's turn to blush.**

**Buffy walked into Spike's crypt to see if he knew where the four runaways were, so when she got there she was surprised to see Fred and Connor laughing along with Spike, Tara and Dawn, bonding like two peas in a pod.**

"**Guys" Buffy irrupted them.**

'**Oh, Buffy, how Willow and Gunn?" Dawn asked**

"**Hey, why are you.. oh" Buffy was going to say as she saw Connor arms around Dawn's stomach.**

"**Have they calmed down?" Tara asked**

"**Yes they have, that why I came, you can go back and try to settle things" Buffy said.**

'**Okay, lets do this" Fred said sighing.**

"**Bye Spike" Fred said**

'**Cya Coca" Spike said making Fred freeze**

"**Don't worry, Spike has a nickname for most of us" Tara said.**

"**Yeah, Xander Whelp, Angel, Peaches, Tara, Gland or something, Willow, Red and me, Niblet" Dawn replied.**

"**What about Anya, Rupert and Buffy?" Fred asked.**

"**Well, he calls us pet, mostly Buffy, I don't know about Anya and Giles thought" Dawn said thinking.**

"**Oh, you don't want to know what he calls me, or wants to" Buffy replied.**

'**You like her?" Connor asked the vampire.**

'**Maybe" Spike replied**

"**You got the hots for a slayer" Connor teased.**

'**Don't you have somewhere to be" Spike asked.**

'**We should be going" Tara said. The group said bye to Spike and left.**

'**Good Luck Gland and Coca" Spike called out.**

**The group arrived at the Magic shop and entered.**

"**Willow" Tara softly called out, Willow turned to see Tara.**

"**Charles" Fred said, Gunn, next to Willow turned and saw Fred. The four just stood staring, the others waited to see what would happen.**

"**I am sorry" Willow and Gunn spoke up.**

"**We forgive you, but its our fault as well" Tara replied.**

"**Love is in the air" Dawn replied, Connor had his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Knew, those two would hook up" Cordelia said who was sitting down, she said that to Anya who was standing next to her and Xander.**

'**Yeah" Anya agreed. Buffy looked at Angel, wondering if they would have really worked things out if they had tried.**

"**So, where do we go from here?" Willow asked.**

"**I don't know sweetie, but whatever we do, the other people are going to get hurt" Tara said.**

"**Well, we have to stay strong to whoever does get hurt" Gunn replied.**

"**Well, love is never easy" Angel replied.**

"**Sometimes it is" Anya said hopefully.**

"**No, its never is, even if you are together" Giles replied.**

"**I know that, just trying to put hope in people, I was a vengeance demon remember" Anya replied.**

**Tara and Fred by this time walked over to the other two and stood by them.**

"**I don't know what or who to choose" Tara said.**

**Then a horned green demon came in.**

"**Hey!" Buffy said slamming her fist in the demon's face.**

'**Buffy no!, that Lorne!" Willow called out.**

'**What?" Buffy asked, Cordelia and Angel ran to Lorne.**

'**What, kind of welcoming is that?" Lorne asked.**

"**Sorry" Buffy said.**

'**That okay sweet thing, by strength you must be Buffy the Slayer" Lorne replied, half double over.**

"**Well you will be okay" Cordelia replied.**

**Suddenly a real demon came crashing in, this one was big and gray with very large pointy bull-like horns.**

"**Friend?" Buffy asked, "Aargh, Witch and Science" the demon screamed, Angel made an attempt to grab him but the Demon shove him away into some shelves.**

'**No!, you wrecking my store!" Anya cried.**

"**I guess not" Buffy confirmed.**

'**Bastard!" Cordelia cried hitting him, "Get lost" He bellowed Throwing Cordy out of the window.**

'**Hey that not nice!" Lorne said but the demon grabbed him and threw him next to Angel.**

**Buffy started punching and kicking the demon, not letting him have a chance to react.**

**The demon then grabbed one of her raised leg and tossed her over at the edge of the counter.**

'**Buffy!" Xander cried, Anya and Xander rushed over at the demon and started fighting him.**

"**Foolish mortals" The demon laughed, he picked Xander up and chucked him onto Anya and both fell, knocked out.**

**Wesley and Giles decided to take the plate and charged with an axe. They swing at the demon, merely only leaving cuts.**

'**Watchers!" He said, he grabbed Wesley axe and hit him with the non-sharp edge and did the same to Giles, he moved onto the six still standing.**

"**Get away from them!" Connor yelled charging at him, the demon grabbed Connor and threw him with great force over to Angel.**

**Dawn tried to have a go at him only to be knocked out and swept over to Anya.**

"**The ones named Tara and Fred" He cried out, He slashed Tara's front, but Tara didn't get hurt.**

"**Leave her alone!" Fred cried out, the two young reunited couples starting hitting, Tara chanted a spell while doing this.**

**The demon slammed Fred into Tara and the two fell to the floor, the last thing Tara and Fred saw were Willow's and Gunn's heads been held up by the demon before they blackened out.**

**Spike crawled around his crypt looking for his lighter, it seem it went missing.**

"**Bloody hell, I could of sworn I had it" Spike said cursing as he rummaging through his stuff.**

"**Ah, the magic shop, must of left it there" Spike replied, he grabbed his coat and went outside.**

**Spike was almost there when he found Cordy's body lying outside.**

'**Cordelia?" He said he ran to her and checked her pulse.**

"**Still alive" Spike replied. He felt like his back started to burn.**

'**Oh Crap!" Spike yelped as he realized his coat fell off, quickly picking Cordelia up, he ran into the Magic shop and dropped Cordy.**

**As he sighed he saw the others, they were all knocked out cold including Peaches and the Slayer.**

**Cordelia was the first to awaken after Spike dropped her, Cordy got up.**

'**Spike?, where the demon?" Cordelia asked.**

"**Demon?" Spike asked, he looked around and saw a green demon near Angel and lunged for him, holding him up, waking him up.**

'**Here your demon" Spike replied.**

"**Spike, that Lorne!, this demon was a big scary gray demon with a bull horns" Cordy replied.**

'**Oh, sorry" Spike replied.**

'**That okay, um, Spike" Lorne replied rubbing his head.**

"**Oh god he said he wanted Tara and Fred, he said witches and Science" Cordelia said remembering**

'**well, either he wussed out or he did something else" Spike said.**

'**What makes you say that?" Cordelia asked.**

"**Because, they are knocked out over there" Lorne replied pointing in their direction.**

"**If they are there, then what did he wants?" Lorne asked, Spike went over to them and felt their pulse. Everyone else was coming too.**

"**Um, guys where are Willow and Gunn?" Cordelia asked.**

"**Damn, he took them" Spike realized.**

"**But why, oh god he must of thought they were Tara and Fred" Cordelia said.**

**Angel and Buffy were the first to leap and look around there surroundings, everyone one else came up more slowly.**

"**Buff, Gunn and Willow were kidnapped, thought it was meant to be Fred and Tara" Cordelia said.**

"**Don't worry, we will find them" Angel reassured them.**

"**Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.**

"**I came to look for my lighter but looks like I came at the right time" Spike replied.**

**Fred and Tara were the last to stand up.**

"**That hurts" Tara said 'Ditto" Fred replied.**

'**Tara, Fred, don't panic but Gunn and Willow were kidnapped" Buffy said.**

'**Oh my god, the heads!" Tara said.**

'**What? Heads? I think someone got badly hit" Xander replied groggily.**

"**No, Gunn and Will were held by there heads" Fred replied for Tara.**

"**Well, their no blood or body" Buffy replied.**

"**What if they got devoured, the blood and all" Fred cried.**

'**No Blood" Angel and Spike said at the same time.**

"**What?" Tara asked**

"**No blood, even if he devoured them and their blood he would of left some, but they were kidnapped alive" Angel explained.**

"**I think we should start researching, this demon must have some goal" Wesley replied.**

'**That demon, it was a badder version of the Ha'tkef wasn't it?" Connor asked.**

'**The demon in my dream, the one with the black guy, Gunn and Fred, that must have been real" Tara replied.**

"**Wesley, Giles" Buffy said.**

'**We are on it" the two watchers said at the same time.**

"**Okay, what with everyone having the same timing, are we twins or something" Xander asked but no one replied, instead everyone got into research mode, Connor and Dawn tried to calm the two frantic girls down.**

"**We will find them, alive" Connor said.**

'**This demon obviously wanted them alive, and we will get there before anymore harm is done" Dawn said.**

"**But he wanted us, what will he do if he finds out he got the wrong ones" Fred said. Connor and Dawn had no answer.**

**Dawn then got up and went up the stairs to a small part of the shop where books and other things are kept out of reach, Connor followed.**

"**Hey Dawnie, everything will be okay" Connor said putting his hand son her shoulders.**

"**Yeah I know, I just wish we could go one day without this kinda of stuff" Dawn replied.**

"**This is the hellmouth isn't it, pretty hard for that stuff to not happen" Connor said.**

**Connor turned Dawn around and looked into her eyes.**

"**Dawn, we will find them and kill the demon" Connor said.**

"**Yeah, we will after all our father/sister are champions" Dawn said. The two then kissed.**

"**Guys, we think we know where the demon lives" Angel announced, everyone stopped and listened.**

'**Where?" Wesley asked**

"**LA" Angel said simply.**

"**LA?, why so far?" Buffy asked.**

"**I don't know, but I think he wanted Fred, and must of knew Tara was an old flame of hers so he wanted her as well" Angel said.**

"**Willow is a witch, so he kidnapped her, and because Willow and Gunn were next to the other two, he must of thought Fred was Gunn, possible because he was expecting a male from the name" Anya said.**

"**She right, he must of got them mixed up" Cordelia said.**

"**What do you think he will do once he finds out the mistake" Dawn asked shivering.**

"**Knowing them, if they make a wrong kidnapping they kill the hostages anyway" Spike replied.**

'**Oh god" Tara gasped**

"**But we will stop him before he discovers it" Buffy replied.**

"**Then lets go" Connor replied with a stern look.**

"**Buffy?, you got any weapons?" Angel asked**

"**Yes, in the training room, help me get them, then we attack" Buffy replied, Angel and Buffy went down the basement to fetch the weapons.**

**Five minutes later and the two champions came back up loaded with weapons and started chucking them around.**

**Wesley and Giles were in charge of the axes, Spike and Connor were given two stakes to put on their arms.**

**Dawn was given one holy water, a cross with a stake on it and a small axe.**

**Xander, Cordelia and Anya were in charge of the crossbows and a stake, Angel and Buffy had two swords each for them.**

"**What about us?" Tara asked.**

"**You get something you two never had, two really sharp swords with the handle shaped as a cross" Buffy replied giving them a sword.**

"**Thank you, I am so going to enjoy doing this, but um we aren't fighting Vampires are we?" Fred asked.**

'**Yeah, he will have hordes of them when we come" Angel said.**

"**So here the plan, we take out the vamps, Tara and Fred, you two along with Angel and myself will take the demon down while Lorne will get the guys out of there" Buffy explained the plan.**

"**Okay, everyone got it?" Angel asked, everyone nodded their heads "Then lets lock and load, Wes, here two guns also" Angel replied throwing it to him, Wesley nodded putting them on his belt.**

"**What about the nerd trio, should we worry about them?" Xander asked.**

"**No, we have bigger problems" Buffy said "Lets go" Angel said. The two gang that became one walked out of the magic shop and into some cars, Angel, Spike and Anya last, Anya closed the shop and Angel and Spike wanted to avoid the sun.**

**Two Vampires, Two ex-Watchers, Two shy and quiet girls, Two Champions, Two demons and the two new couples headed towards LA, the City of Angels.**

**A/N, I hope you liked that one, it was longer, 15 pages then the last chapter which was 8 pages, told ya it would be longer, please Review too.**

**Next time on Arising Flames: The Gang arrive at LA and attacks the Demon lair, with only ten vampires to fight and more of them, can they beat it. Willow and Gunn makes a desperate escape while Druscilla reveals she been following them, but why?, find out next time on Arising Flames.**


End file.
